


what is lost can be found

by broadway_hufflepuff



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex (Julie and the Phantoms) is a Good Friend, Anxiety, Epic Bromance, Episode: s01e9 Stand Tall, Gen, Julie Molina is a Goddess, Protective Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms), Sad, She's not in this but seriously she's so talented omg, Spoilers, emotional child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_hufflepuff/pseuds/broadway_hufflepuff
Summary: He swallows. He knows Luke is trying to stay positive, but he can’t. How is he supposed to stay positive knowing he’s losing the only people who have ever cared about him?or, if the conversation after Reggie said: "You guys are the only family I have left" went differently.
Relationships: Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 146





	what is lost can be found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asexualjuliet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/gifts).



> OKAY I'M OBSESSED WITH THIS SHOW!!
> 
> if S1Ep9 had a different outcome to this line:  
> “You guys are the only family I have left.”
> 
> I wrote half of this in math class so sorry if it sucks, I just really needed to write this. I borrowed the idea of Reggie's parents not being the best from a few pics I've seen with that tag, and it's mentioned in the show that they sometimes fought over money. While I did use the idea of Reggie's parents being not-the-best, I promise I wrote this fic myself, haha.
> 
> The title is from "Edge of Great" from Julie and the Phantoms, because of course!
> 
> Thanks to Maddie for watching this so I had someone to rant with finally oh my GOD I LOVE this show
> 
> ***TW: sad thoughts/ self deprecation/ poor mental health/ mentioned child abuse***
> 
> Also these boys are my loves and I would give my heart and soul for them 
> 
> xoxox
> 
> As usual, please don't repost. Characters aren't mine!

Reggie doesn’t use his brain a lot, because it’s never been encouraged. People always dismiss him or laugh it off, so he just considers “thinking” an Alex thing. Or even a Luke thing.

His bandmates are staring at him, now. Luke’s eyes are wide and Alex is giving him an awkward side glance, as if they’re both waiting for him to speak.

The thing is, Reggie thinks (he  _ knows)  _ he’s not worth much without Luke and Alex. 

He swallows. He knows Luke is trying to stay positive, but he can’t. How is he supposed to stay positive knowing he’s losing the  _ only  _ people who have ever cared about him?

Answer: he can’t.“You guys are the only family I have left.”

Luke blinks. “Reg, we don’t know for sure that your family isn’t up there-”

Reggie shakes his head. “No.”

“No?” asks Alex. “No what? No-“

“I don’t want to see them.”

Luke and Alex exchange a look. “What do you mean?”

“They made my life hell. All they did was argue. I loved them, but- it was just too hard, you know?” He gives a halfhearted smile to the boys. “The constant arguing and the  _ constant  _ lack of money- my mom would always blame it on my dad’s drinking and then things would get heated.” Reggie takes a deep breath. “I was sick of them fighting,” he says. “It was crazy, dude, like I couldn’t stand it anymore. And one day they kind of just stopped caring about me. So I left.”

The studio is silent for a moment. Reggie tries to keep his eyes trained to the ground, because he doesn’t want to see their faces. He doesn’t want them to be worried about him. “And I don’t want to cross over, man.” His voice is quiet and he’s surprised to hear himself speak. “Because I’m not, like, anything without you. Whenever I’m on my own I’m just not  _ worth  _ it.”

Someone sucks in a breath.  _ “Reggie.”  _ It’s Luke. “Oh, God, Reggie.  _ No.” _

“That’s not true,” says Alex. Reggie forces himself to look up. Luke and Alex are both gaping at him, concern outlining their features. “It’s  _ not _ true. Reggie, you’re  _ awesome.” _

“Yeah, man. Don’t say stuff like that. Please. You’re not gonna lose us,” Luke says. He claps a hand on Reggie’s shoulder. “You hear me? You  _ won’t.  _ You could never.”

“But we don’t know-” Reggie begins, and he realizes he’s crying. “I love you guys, you know that?”

It catches him off guard, when Alex wraps him a fierce hug. Luke joins the embrace, clutching Reggie and Alex tightly. “We love you too, Reg. And you’re worth it. Always.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments/kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
